


Something you'll never forget

by Anthriel



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthriel/pseuds/Anthriel
Summary: A lemon between my favorites Godric and Sookie.





	Something you'll never forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lemon between Godric and Sookie at the Hotel Carmella. I got this idea from a British singer named Bebe Black her song Never Forget. This is a gift of smut. Enjoy.

If you follow me back to the room where we slept  
I can give you something you will never forget

I knew I had found the one. My Gran told me one day I’d know and everyone else would pale in comparison to him. I found him and the only problem is not only is it taboo but he is so above everyone else. He’s unreachable in a way. But, I am not giving up. I know Bill is not it, not when I saw him. Eric would like it to be him, but that is not the case.  
I insisted upon a separate room so I could slip out and find him. I happy that they put Bill on another floor. I had on my traveling sleeping clothes of a long t-shirt and short shorts and walked bare foot in the direction I knew he was at. I knew where he was. How? I hadn’t the foggiest idea.   
I came upon the roof and there he was. It wasn’t time for him to meet the sun that was tomorrow. Still here he was in the middle of the night up here. He had told Eric to leave him be until tomorrow night. So I had time, but oh so short of precious time.   
He didn’t even bother to put a shirt on and I was impressed by his upper body. I felt a little bad cuz he looked like a teenager. Still I was all hot and bothered over him. There I was walking up to him. He turned his head towards me and gave a small smile. But I knew it was out of politeness only. I cleared my throat and asked, “Do you want to die that bad?”  
“I believe 2000 years is long enough for someone to be alive.” He said to me but did not answer me.  
“Maybe so. But do you, Godric want to die?”  
He looked at me for awhile and then said with regret in his voice, “I have done so many horrible things. I do not deserve to live.”  
“But I want you to live Godric.” I said as I took his hand and he looked into my eyes and waited for answers. He wanted to know what I meant. I said, “I know it’s selfish but I want you to live for me and not anyone else.”  
“Why?” Godric asked with a burning intensity that I felt would make me fall apart.  
“I knew when I saw you. That was it.” I tried to explain to him  
“What did you know?” Godric urge with a pressing need to hear my thoughts.  
“You are the one. I want no one else but you. The thought of you passing is too much.” I told him baring my heart to him.  
He looked guilty then. Godric did, almost like it was his fault I fell for him. He looked down at my hands and then back up to my eyes and said, “You would forsake your future and chance for children to damn yourself at my side until we meet our final death?”  
“For you? Yes, I would. How can I explain that I know it is you. You’re it. I can feel it Godric. Don’t turn me away.” I poured my heart out to him  
I could see the struggle there in his eyes. But the despair was stronger, “I cannot damn you. I need to end this before I ruin someone else.”  
“Give me the choice. I am a southern woman and I like to make my own choices.”  
“How can I do that, when must live with the fact I stole your innocence your purity. Becoming my mate and Damn your soul. Give me a reason?”  
“If you take me back to the room where you slept I can give you something you will never forget.” I said as I boldly kissed him. I felt him freeze at first and I thought he might reject me. But, he then wrapped his arms around me and started kissing back. Our kiss grew more lustful as he lifted my legs and wrapped them around his body. I moaned in delight as he took us quickly back to his room.  
He set me down on his bed and said, “If we are to take this path then I want all of you. You must bond with me. I will not share. I need you as my mate, my wife. I will not live seeing you in another’s arms.”  
I pulled him down on top of me and kissed him giving him his answer as I reached for his pants. Godric kissed long my neck and was quick to put his fangs into my neck. I writhed and moaned under him. He set to bite himself and gave me his blood to drink. I heard him moan as he watched me with heated eyes.  
Godric took off his pants and I couldn’t take my eyes off him. A teenager immortal or not shouldn’t look that sinfully good. My body ached in need for him at the mere sight of his body. He had tattoos in places I hadn’t seen before and couldn’t see before.   
I now knew I had too much clothes on. I pulled off my t-shirt and unhooked my bra as Godric’s eyes devoured my breast. I slid off my shorts and Godric wasted no time in grabbing my legs and parting them so he could devour another part of me. I grabbed on to his head for all I was worth as wave after wave of orgasms hit me.  
He sat up of the heels of his feet and licked my juices from his hand. I reached up and pulled him down to the bed and climbed on top of him. He smiled and said, “Be careful mate you’ve never had someone like me.”  
“I showing you why you need to stay with me so let me work.” I said and I took his large member and impale myself a upon it and cried out. Godric growled in lust as I put my hand upon his chest and his hand grabbed onto my hips. I set my pace slow and Godric bared his fangs at me for moving so slowly. The truth was he was right, he was too big and I was getting use to him.  
Soon I sped up and Godric had such a look of desire on his face as he enjoyed my movements. I was near completion when he flipped me onto my back and said, “I wanted you to know what you’re getting every night.”  
Godric was like his tattoos would suggest. Wild, untamed, powerful, and long lasting. I screamed his name until I became horse. When he knew I could take no more he pulled out of me slowly and I groaned at the loss and how sore I was. He could only smile as I saw him lay next to me.  
“That is something I will never forget Sookie.” Godric said as he pulled me to lay my head on his chest.


End file.
